1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bicycle wheels. More specifically, the present invention relates to unitary bicycle wheels that include a hub portion, a plurality of spoke portions and a rim portion.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One particular component of bicycles that has been extensively redesigned over the past years is the bicycle wheel. Bicycle wheels are constantly being redesigned to be lightweight and more aerodynamic in design as well as to be simple to manufacture and assemble.
There are many different types of bicycle wheels, which are currently available on the market. The most basic bicycle wheels have a hub, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The spokes extend outwardly from the hub to the annular rim. The annular rim has a recess for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel were thin metal wire spokes. The ends of the hub are provided with a flange that is used to couple the spoke portions thereto. In particular, holes are provided in the hub flanges. The wire spokes are usually bent on their inner end and provided with a flange that is formed in the shape of a nail head. The inner end is supported in one of the holes in one of the hub flanges. The outer ends of the spokes typically are provided with threads for engaging spoke nipples that secure the outer ends of the wire spokes to the rim. In particular, the spoke nipples have flanges, which engage the interior surface of the rim.
With a spoke constructed in this manner, the nipple is installed in a nipple hole formed in the rim, the spoke is inserted through the hole of the hub flange with the flange of the inner end of the spoke engaging the hole of the hub flange. The male threads on the outer ends of the spokes are threaded into the female threads of the spoke nipples installed in the openings of the rim.
Recently, many new bicycle designs have been developed with increased strength, more aerodynamic designs or that are more lightweight. However, these prior art bicycle designs suffer many disadvantages. One major problem with these prior art designs is that most of these new designs are very expensive. Therefore, these expensive designs are limited to professional riders. Many of the newer bicycle wheels are unitary bicycle wheels. These unitary bicycle wheels have been designed to be are very durable. However, they can be very heavy. Moreover, many of these unitary designs are too rigid and do not provide a very comfortable ride. These unitary bicycle wheels are also typically very expensive. Accordingly, these prior art unitary bicycle wheels suffer from many disadvantages.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle wheel which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.